


Crimson

by pwoutagonist



Series: Crimson [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this originally was going to be a oneshot but it’s ending up being a multi-chap fic. This is filling a request for lukeflisk who requsted Fem!Eren and Vampire!Levi. I hope you all enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Well this originally was going to be a oneshot but it’s ending up being a multi-chap fic. This is filling a request for lukeflisk who requsted Fem!Eren and Vampire!Levi. I hope you all enjoy!!!

She was about five foot six, had long brunette hair, and fierce green eyes. They bored holes in the older male, the intensity of her gaze piercing his non-beating  heart. “Get out of here. This isn’t a place for kids.” She glared at him, unmoving; she didn’t seem to like being called a kid.

"I’m 18." He raised a brow. "Today is my birthday." Levi narrowed his red eyes, but the girl remained adamant. She was rooted to the spot, her decision firm and unwavering. Her fingers grasped the hem of her white, crisp dress, her converse-clad feet shifting under her weight. They continued to stare at each other, looking to see who caved first.

Letting out a long sigh, the vampire waved his hand in defeat. She seemed a bit enthusiastic about his decision, a bright smile on her face. And suddenly he felt pity for the girl. Here she was, barely legal, already giving up her life to monsters. He frowned. “You realize that once you’re in, you can’t leave.” The donors would continue to donate their blood as needed until they grew too old to be fed on. It was a healthy sum of money (a thousand dollars per hour) but Levi didn’t think that green paper would be able to remedy the shock of being sucked by monsters. But he had a large fortune that he was willing to give away whatever he could. Although he pitied the humans and their decisions, he was grateful. Without their blood, the vampire race would end.

The girl nodded, her serious gaze reappearing. “If I get what I need, I don’t care what I have to do. As long as I can save my baby brother, I’ll dedicate the rest of my life to you.” Levi thought that for a second his frozen heart began to thaw. Her eyes almost went straight into his soul, noticing the kindness there. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Throwing the strange feeling aside, the vampire shifted in his seat. Two other vampires who served Levi approached him, bowing once before showing the girl to the back of the lounge. Curls of smoke wafted over to her, almost drowning her in the scent. Humans and vampires alike were sitting in chairs, inhaling the drug. She suddenly felt a little nervous.  
“No need to be scared.” The female escort spoke, sensing the slight fear almost immediately. “There will be guards with you so nothing bad happens.” Her fangs showed in her smile. Suddenly the human girl felt at ease. “We’re taking you to Hanji-sensei. Believe it or not we vampires can get sick too. She will make sure you are safe for this job”

The girl sat down on the hospital bed, watching the doctor prepare a needle. “Don’t worry. You’ll barely feel it.” The doctor named Hanji reassured the young girl, tapping the tip to make sure there were no malfunctions with the needle. She could sense the hesitation from the human. Hanji smiled. “We need to make sure that your blood won’t kill any of us. She said with a chuckle, wiping the girl’s arm with alcohol.  
Then, before the girl had any time to react, the needle pierced her skin and drew out a sample of blood. She gasped slightly, but it didn’t hurt much. “Alright, let’s test you out!” Hanji whirled around in her chair, her brown bangs swinging with her, and went over to a small machine hooked up to her computer. She placed the sample in the machine, turning it on as various graphs appeared on her screen. “What’s your name?”

"Eren…Eren Jaeger." Hanji smiled, typing away. The human girl couldn’t see what was going in as she strained her neck. She sat there awkwardly, the small white room remaining silent save for the whirring machine. Eren nearly jumped out of her seat when Hanji shot up in the air with a startled cry. The doctor’s glasses ended up on the floor as she stared, wide-eyed at the screen. "Is…something wrong?"

"Ah." Hanji turned around with a sheep his smile, picking up her glasses and setting them back on her face. "Everything’s fine!" She said, reassuring Eren and waved her hand. "You’re okay to go! Have Petra escort you to one of the lounges."

Not knowing what else to do other than to obey the doctor’s orders, she walked out of the small room and looked for the blond vampire who brought her in the white room. Meanwhile, Hanji rushed out of her haven and marched all of the way to the throne where Levi was sitting. He stared at her, motioning for her to speak. She seemed nervous.

"Eren…" The older male titled his head, not knowing the name. Hanji motioned to the girl who was being escorted behind red, velvety curtains. He nodded in understanding, waiting for the doctor to continue. "Her blood…" The doctor began to drool slightly, her fangs showing, unable to hide her excitement. "Her blood is similar to /that/ man’s." Levi’s eyes went wide, glowing red. "She’s the daughter of the man who turned you."  
The new information stirred an emotion inside of the male. He felt a pounding echoing in his ears, his whole body shaking. He stared into space as moans arose from the red curtains. The vampires were feasting on her succulence, and he could also hear her sweet cries. His fangs showed, drooling slightly. Hanji looked up at him. “You know what this means right?” Levi’s attention went back to the doctor. She adjusted her lenses. “You’re not a pure blood like the rest of us. You were turned by another vampire.” Levi didn’t want to hear the answer.

"Drinking her blood over time will turn you back into a human."

Moments later the girl emerged from the curtains, glancing over at the older male upon the throne. There was a glazed look in her eyes, neck painted with her own blood. Her dress was as red as the curtains, staining the white innocence that was held there. They held their gazes for a moment before Petra ushered the girl away to change. She glanced back a few seconds later to meet his eyes, but he was gone.


	2. Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to the vampire coven's hideout...what awaits her there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where this story is going!

“No one is going to drink your blood anymore.” The girl’s eyes widened, tilting her head in confusion. She had only been there for a day and now the man on the throne, who she assumed was the clan leader, was telling her she was unneeded? She curled her hands into fists and her harsh glare pierced him with a high degree of anger and despair. The emotion he felt from her was incredible, shaking his bones with delight. “You can still stay here and earn your pay as you normally would, but you don’t have to do anything.” Before she could respond, he was immediately by her side, fluttering down weightlessly like a feather, standing by her side. “But all I ask is that you stay by my side.” His voice was rich, like velvet, seeping deep in her blood and bones, binding her to him without even realizing. It was a subconscious act from the both of them as their gazes met.

She nodded, feeling a little relieved. When she first met the vampires behind the long red curtains, she was scared. Eren feared the worst: that they would suck her dry and no one would be left to save her little brother. But thankfully they didn’t, thanking her shyly when they were done. They were surprisingly nice and shy, defying all of her preconceived notions of vampires. And surprisingly, the feeling of their fangs in her neck and her thick blood being sucked out was a bit erotic. She’s never felt anything like it, letting out a startled moan. But her voice was almost drowned out by the thoughts swimming in her mind.

Levi helped her up to the throne, sitting her on his lap. She was a little surprised, resting her back against the arm of the extravagant throne and draping her legs over the other side. It was strange to just sit there, listening to his faint, minimal breaths. Eren learned that they didn’t need to breathe, but something it was just a subconscious movement that occurred. It was almost lulling her to sleep, the steady rhythm soothing her. He noticed she was starting to doze off just a little. “You can sleep. I don’t mind.” But it seemed like she didn’t even hear him as he felt her head gently rest against his shoulder. 

How she could be so relaxed around him was a miracle. She didn’t even flinch when he ran his fingers through her long, brown hair. It was strange, he thought to himself. Why was he keeping her here by his side? Why did his chest tighten in pain and longing every time he saw her face? It stirred something inside of him as his pale fingers ghosted over her pink cheeks. He craved her blood; that was a fact. It was different than the normal humans he drank from. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the daughter of the man who turned him, or maybe there was something sweet lingering in her blood that was almost irresistible. He hoped it was the latter.

She awoke a few hours later, eyes adjusting to the sunlight that streamed through the high windows. Levi hadn’t moved since, half watching her sleep and making sure there were no deaths or problems with his clan or the humans. At first she was a bit disoriented and slightly scared when she was met with his face, but she relaxed eventually. He could hear her heart beating deep within her chest; the sound almost sounded like a lullaby. 

“It’s already seven. You can go home.” He motioned for one of the vampires who was standing nearby; the blond one…she thought her name was Petra. She carried a crisp white envelope, the same one she had received the day before. As she opened it, her eyes widened at the five hundred-dollar bills inside. Eren went over to open to her mouth but he waved her off. All she did was sit on his lap and sleep, and part of her felt strange for accepting a large sum of money. But the clan leader wasn’t hearing any of her arguments as she was whisked out by guards. She clutched the white envelope as a strong wind passed through the dark alleyway. 

When she arrived home, the lights were off. She smiled and locked the door to their small apartment and looked around for her sibling. Eren saw him lying on a crumples futon, rolled into a cocoon with the wrinkled blankets. She chuckled softly and went over to the small boy’s side, unwrapping him and tucking him in properly. “Don’t worry, Mikasa.” The young child boy didn’t move a muscle. “With this money, we can get you treatment…you won’t die.” Leaning down, she gave the boy a peck on the forehead. In his sleep the young boy clutched onto his red scarf while his sister walked out of the room. She put the money in a safe place under one of the floor mats and collapsed against the dirty sofa. Feeling exhausted from her part time job along with the side job with the vampires, she fell asleep against the cushions.

As her eyes blinked open from the morning sunlight, she felt so warm. The blanket that had been thrown on the floor was now comfortably around her body. Standing up to see is Mikasa was awake, she padded over to the small room to find out he was still fast asleep. Looking down at her blanket, she wondered how and why it moved to the couch. 

A small breeze caught her attention as the living room window was halfway open.


End file.
